Can I Drive?
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Derek/Stiles. Je peut conduire ta Camaro? Non.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Drive? Par **kaitouahiru

Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction.

En la lisant, je me suis dit qu'elle vous plairait surement donc j'ai demandé à l'auteur qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.

Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par kaitouahiru (.net/u/1026641/kaitouahiru) si vous voulez aller voir son profil.

Donc rien ne m'appartient, ni Teen wolf, ni les persos, ni l'histoire.

Cette fic sera classé T. C'est juste pour ne pas prendre de risque, il y a quelques phrases un peu crues/vulgaires. Vous voilà prévenu.

Cette fiction est complète et comporte 2 chapitres.

Toutes reviews ou mp seront les bienvenus même pour critiquer ^^. Je les traduirais à l'auteur original.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas conduire ta voiture ? Je suis bon conducteur – Regardes mon bébé ! Elle est en parfait état ! » Gémit Stiles.

« Ta voiture est une ruine. » Répondit franchement Derek, sans arrêter son entrainement. Stiles parut vexé. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en faisant une autre traction-menton*. Il avait espéré que le voir, s'entrainer, torse nu, serait suffisant pour distraire Stiles, de son obsession pour la conduite de sa Camaro.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta Stiles.

Voilà, l'hyperactivité de Stiles repointe le bout de son nez, pensa ironiquement Derek alors qu'il faisait une dernière traction-menton avant de se laisser tomber à terre.

« Allez, Derek ! Même _Scott_ a déjà conduit ta Camaro ! » Dit Stiles

« Scott possède des réflexes surhumains. » répondit Derek

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi, c'est ça ? » bouda Stiles

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, a qui est le cul que j'occupe toutes les nuits ? » rétorqua sèchement Derek.

Stiles rougit et détourna les yeux. Derek sourit, en commençant un série d'abdominaux, espérant que cela suffirait pour que Stiles change de sujet. « Où est ce que ton père croit que tu es ? ».

« Assis à côté d'un meurtrier présumé, bien sûr. » dit Stiles, Derek lui lança un regard noir « Ok, il pense que je suis chez Scott. »

« Et où Scott pense-t-il que tu es ? »

« Assis à côté d'un meurtrier présumé, » dit Stiles. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça continuais comme ça, ses yeux pourraient aussi bien rester ainsi, pensa Derek tristement. Mais au moins, le garçon avait arrêté-…

« Donc, je peux conduire ta Camaro ? »

« Non ! » Craqua Derek

« Pourquoi pas maintenant, tout de suite ? » demanda Stiles

« Stiles… » Grogna Derek

« Allez ! » dit Stiles. « Je t'en prie ? »

« Non. Fin de la discussion. » Dit Derek.

« Mais tu sais que je suis un bon conducteur ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser conduire ? » Dit Stiles. « Tu m'as déjà vu conduire alors que tu étais dans ma voiture ! »

« Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans '_fin de la discussion'_ ? » grogna Derek.

« Le mot 'fin'. » dit-il avant de continuer « Je conduis mieux que Scott. Scott n'a même pas de voiture-… »

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu te la ferme ? » demanda Derek, Stiles ouvrit la bouche avec un grand sourire. «Ne réponds _PAS_ 'conduire la Camaro'. » Le sourire disparu.

« Derek ! » gémit Stiles

« Non. » dit Derek marchant vers l'endroit qui avait été la cuisine.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais-… »

« Si je sais. »

« Bien. Alors qu'est-ce que j'allais te demander ? » Stiles croisa les bras.

« Tu allais me demander si tu pouvais conduire ma Camaro. » répondit Derek.

« Et je peux ? »

« Non ! » craqua Derek « Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Stiles en tendant son téléphone quand même.

Derek ne s'embarrassa pas d'une réponse, il pianota rapidement un numéro.

« _Allo_ ? »

« Scott. Viens le chercher. » Grogna Derek

_« Chercher qui ? » _Demanda Scott.

« Scott ? Tu appelles Scott ? » Demanda Stiles

« A qui pensais-tu ? » répondit Derek.

_« Stiles ? » _soupira Scott. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »_

« D'accord, super, salut Scott ! » Dit Stiles en essayant d'attraper le téléphone que tenait Derek, mais ce dernier l'évitait assez facilement. « Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne viens pas pour me chercher ! »

_« Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas besoin de crier. » _Dit Scott. _« Laisse-le juste conduire la Camaro. »_

« Non. »

_« Il ne va pas se taire tant que tu ne le laisseras pas. »_ dit Scott.

« Hors. De. Question. » Grogna Derek tout en agrippant Stiles par la taille pour le maintenir et en lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement.

« _Très bien. Hey, demande lui combien d'Adderall* il a pris aujourd'hui. » _Dit Scott.

« Pourquoi ? » grommela Derek

_« Contente-toi de le faire. »_ souffla Scott.

« Tu as pris combien d'Adderall aujourd'hui ? » demanda Derek.

« Je sais pas. Plusieurs. Beaucoup. Pourquoi ? » Dit Stiles.

« Beaucoup. » Derek traduit pour Scott.

« _Désolé, sur ce coup, t'es tout seul. Laisse le juste conduire la Camaro. » _Répliqua Scott.

« Scott, ne raccroche pas- Scott ! » Cria Derek.

« Derek ! » Gémit Stiles essayant d'attirer l'attention de Derek.

« Quoi ? »

« Puis-je-… »

« Non ! »

« Je peux pas avoir un baiser ? » Bouda Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Il voulut se retirer pour se contenter d'un court et tendre baiser, mais Stiles posa sa main derrière la nuque de Derek, pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus longtemps et plus passionnément. Derek rapprocha encore plus Stiles de lui, s'impliquant dans le baiser.

« Derek ? » Demanda Stiles lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux conduire la Camaro ? »

« Peut-être. » Acquiesça Derek, Stiles sourit et le ramena a lui pour un autre baiser.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

**Fin chapitre 1**

*traction menton : c'est un exercice de musculation, celui que fait Derek dans la série, mais si celui où il utilise le haut de la porte du salon… oui celui-là (je savais qu'on se comprendrait ^^).)

* '**Adderall** est le nom commercial pharmaceutique d'un psychostimulant ou amine sympathicomimétique constitué d'une combinaison de quatre sels d'amphétamine. Ce médicament est principalement utilisé dans le traitement du trouble déficitaire de l'attention (hyperactivité) et de la narcolepsie'. Source Wikipédia.

Beaucoup d'auteur de fiction en langue anglaise sont partis du principe que Stiles souffre d'hyperactivité et donc prends de l'Adderall. Je trouve que ça colle bien au personnage de Stiles. Lors d'une interview l'acteur qui joue Stiles (Dylan O'Brien) à déclarer que c'était une blague et que Stiles ne prenait pas vraiment d'Adderall.

Le lien : http : / / w w w . teentelevision . com/2011/06/27/teen-wolfs-dylan-o-brien-in-real-life-i-m-the-were (enlever les espaces au début) L'interview est en anglais mais est assez drôle à lire.

Extrait :

**« **TeenTelevision: So is Stiles on Adderall and has attention deficit disorder or was he joking?

Dylan: Everyone asks me that. It was a joke. I actually think he probably does take some Adderall... No, it's supposed to be a funny thing. »

« TT : Stiles prends-t-il vraiment de l'Adderall et donc il aurait un trouble déficitaire de l'attention ou n'était ce qu'une blague ?

Dylan : Tout le monde me le demande. C'était une blague. En fait, je pense qu'il pourrait en prendre… Non, c'est supposé être drôle. »

Voilà félicitation à ceux qui ont tout lu jusqu'à cette ligne ^^ (y a encore quelqu'un ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews

neverland25 : MERCI ^^

Hayly : Merci pour tes compliments ^^

Je rappelle que je traduis les reviews pour l'auteur donc si vous voulez lui passer un mot, pas de souci.

Bonne lecture

Can I Drive Chapitre 2

« Arrêtes de bouder pour la Camaro et regarde le film » ordonna Derek.

Stiles élaborait un plan. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça, malgré le fait que Derek pensait qu'il boudait. Stiles ne boudait pas. Il se plaignait, il râlait mais il ne boudait pas. Non, à l'insu de ce stupide loup garou appelé Derek Hale, Stiles complotait.

Stiles complotait parce qu'il voulait vraiment conduire cette Camaro.

« Allez ! » gémit Stiles. « Même pas pour cinq minutes ? »

« Même pas pour trente secondes, » claqua Derek. « Regardes juste le film. »

« Mais-… »

« Si les gens t'envoi du popcorn, je les laisserais faire, » prévint Derek, Stiles souffla et croisa ses bras. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et après une minute, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles. Stiles parut surpris puis heureux avant de se rapprocher pour câliner Derek.

« N'est tu pas un grand et tendre loup garou ? » roucoula Stiles. Derek lui envoya un regard noir. « Ok, je me tais maintenant. » Derek souffla de soulagement et retourna au film.

« Derek… »

« La ferme, » craqua Derek.

« Mais… »

« Stiles, »

« Ok, bien, je ne te dirais pas que tu as du ketchup au coin de la bouche, » grommela Stiles.

« Regarde à quel point je m'en moque. » Derek prit une serviette et nettoya sa bouche de toute trace de ketchup. Derek bougea un peu et Stiles se serras encore plus contre lui. Quand il regarda à nouveau le film, le générique commença à défiler. Derek soupira et se leva mais Stiles prit son bras et le tira en arrière.

« Quoi ? » Derek fronça les sourcils. « Le film est fini. » D'habitude, Stiles détestait regarder le générique.

« Le film parlait d'un bal, tu sais, » dit Stiles, regardant fixement Derek.

« Vraiment ? Je ne saurais dire, avec toi qui l'interrompait toutes les dix secondes, » grogna Derek mais Stiles continua.

« Et c'est la période du bal, tu sais, quand tous les gars et toutes les filles mettent des smokings et des robes- enfin, les gars mettent des smokings parce que si les filles en mettaient, ça serait bizarre mais pourrait être sympa. Si les gars portaient des robes, ça serait vraiment bizarre parce que les gars ont des jambes poilues et… »

« Stiles, » claqua Derek. « Viens-en au fait. »

« Fait ? Quel fait ? Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je… »

« Stiles, »

« Voudrais-tu venir au bal de l'hiver avec moi ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda Derek.

« Euh, non ? » dit Stiles, paraissait confus.

« _Tu_ veux aller au bal avec _moi_ ? » demanda Derek. Il n'avait pas utilisé un ton incrédule du genre 'Oh mon dieu, il m'a demandé d'aller au bal d'hiver –c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !'. C'était plutôt de l'incrédulité du genre 'Tu me fais marcher ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis Derek terrifiant Hale et je ne danse pas, ça ruinerait ma réputation'.

« Eh bien, oui, je veux dire, nous…sortons ensemble et tout, » dit Stiles. « Si tu ne veux pas y aller…je ne sais pas, on peut juste rester à la maison ou un truc du genre. » Avant que Derek ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Stiles s'était levé et était parti devant lui, laissant Derek se demander s'il avait fait un truc de travers quand il trouva un Stiles silencieux dans le siège passager de sa Camaro.

« N'est tu pas supposé y aller avec quelqu'un de l'école plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui à 5, 6 ans de plus que toi ? » grogna Derek en s'installant sur le siège conducteur puis il démarra.

« Ne suis-je pas supposé sortir avec quelqu'un de mon âge ? » claqua Stiles.

« Veux-tu sortir avec quelqu'un de ton âge ? » demanda Derek après un pause.

« Quoi ? Non –ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Répondit vivement Stiles. « Je veux juste aller à la fête avec toi ! » Derek se tut un moment.

« A quel point, est ce important pour toi ? »

« Je te laisserais me prendre en levrette, » dit Stiles. « _Toute. La. Nuit._ »

« …Bien, » dit Derek et Stiles sourit, l'embrassa bruyamment su la joue, ce qui fit lever les yeux du loup garou au ciel.

« Hey, Derek ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le bal d'hiver est _vraiment_ une nuit spéciale… »

« J'ai déjà dit oui pour ce truc stupide. Que veux-tu d'autre ? » Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Puisque JE t'ai demandé, tu _es_ mon cavalier… » Indiqua Stiles.

« Félicitations Stiles, tu sais faire des calculs simples, » dit Derek.

« Eh bien, en général, la personne qui demande est celle qui conduit… »

« Tu ne conduiras _pas_ la Camaro, » dit fermement Derek.

« Mais c'est le bal de l'hiver ! » gémit Stiles. « Allez ! L'autre jour, tu as dit peut être ! »

« Et ensuite j'ai dit non, » dit Derek. « Et que diras ton père quand un suspect de meurtre, d'au moins 5 ans de plus que toi, se montreras à sa porte en disant être ton cavalier pour le bal du lycée ? »

« Que tu es un pédophile, sortant avec son fils mineur et un suspect dans un affaire de meurtre et- tu sais quoi, je devrais peut être passer te prendre. »

« Tu crois ? »

Fin

Merci de laisser une review pour l'auteur si vous avez aimé ou pas ^^

Note de l'auteur :

"Merci de traduire les reviews (et cette histoire) pour moi. Je suis heureuse que les gens aiment cette histoire. Je travaille à l'écriture du chapitre 3 mais il n'est pas encore prêt à être publié. Donc oui, je prévois un chapitre 3 mais il est en cours d'écriture."


	3. Chapter 3

TRAD Can I Drive ? De kaitouahiru

Chap 3

_Note de l'auteur 'kaitouahiru' : 'Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews (pour la version française et l'anglaise !) Et merci à Phoenix8351 pour la traduction de Can I Drive en français ! _(Note de moi : je l'adore, elle m'en veut même pas d'être hyper en retard pour la trad des reviews du 2eme chap ^^)

_J'ignore si ce chapitre est plus guimauve ou plus humoristique, j'espère qu'il y aura assez des deux ^^._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf.'_

Désolé du retard dans la trad. Mais j'ai rattrapé mon retard dans les réponses aux reviews ^^

Merci pour toutes vos superbes reviews sur toutes mes trads, même les anonymes (ça m'embête de pas pouvoir vous répondre ^^) Lili, Guest, Lunatic, Nheira… (Désolé si j'en oublie TT)

Bonne lecture

Le bal d'hiver avait été spectaculaire. La nuit du bal de l'hiver était une de celles que Stiles et Derek ne pourrait jamais oublier. Le bal avait été mémorable, un vrai conte de fée. Ils avaient respectés toutes les traditions et cela avait été parfait. La photo allait être une de ces photos qu'on accroche fièrement sur le frigo dans les années à venir. Le bal de l'hiver serait une de ces nuit qu'ils pourraient raconter à leurs enfants adoptifs et …

Ok, Si vous n'aviez pas compris que tout cela était sarcastique, retournez au début et relisez le paragraphe à haute voix avec un ton sarcastique.

Presque tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer, lors du bal de l'hiver, s'était mal passé, pensa un Stiles désabusé, en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek qui tenait encore un pack de glace sur son œil au beurre noir (même si Stiles était presque sûr qu'il le faisait pour la forme et que son œil était déjà guéri depuis un moment). Comment était-il censé savoir que son père allait être l'un des chaperons ? Au moins, il ne les avait pas vus danser…

Principalement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion.

_Stiles conduit sa Jeep pour aller chercher Derek. Il est nerveux - sans savoir pourquoi. Il a la fleur* – il doit avoir la fleur quelque part- euh, plutôt la boutonnière, en fait, pas vrai ? Stiles regarde frénétiquement autour de lui pour chercher la fleur avant de la voir tranquillement posée sur le siège passager. Il soupire de soulagement. _

_Il a sa boutonnière, il a son cavalier – stop. Son cavalier- pourquoi son cavalier n'est pas là ? Oh Dieu, il a oublié de passer chercher son cavalier- comment a-t-il pu oublier d'aller chercher son cavalier, c'était quand même, genre le truc le plus important- une minute…_

_Il est sur la route pour aller le chercher… Stiles pousse un autre soupir de soulagement. _

_Ce bal lui porte vraiment sur les nerfs…_

…_Est-ce que Derek sait qu'il doit porter un costume ? Est-ce que Derek a un costume ? Même si la pensée de Derek allant au bal en veste de cuir est assez excitante. _

_Stiles gare sa voiture, gigote nerveusement et se regarde dans le miroir pour être sûr qu'il a l'air bien. Il commence à sortir de la voiture quand il remarque la boutonnière sur le siège passager. Il l'attrape rapidement et sort de la voiture. Derek se tient là, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, avec un air amusé, et pas impressionné du tout alors que Stiles s'avance vers lui, trébuchant un peu au passage. Derek lève les yeux au ciel. _

_« Tu-tu as de beaux vêtements, » laisse échapper Stiles. Derek lève un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire- je voulais… »_

_Derek était tout en noir- pantalon noir, chemise noire avec les deux boutons d'en haut qui étaient défaits, veste de costume noire, pas de cravate- et vraiment Stiles n'aurait rien voulu y changer. _

_« Stiles, la ferme et prends ta stupide fleur, » dit Derek, fourrant la boite dans les mains de Stiles. _

_« Tu m'as pris une boutonnière ? » demande Stiles, en tendant la sienne à Derek._

_« J'ai aussi été au lycée, » lui rappel sèchement Derek. »Donne-moi ça avant de te blesser. » Il prend la fleur de Stiles et la lui épingle. _

_« Laisse-moi te mettre la tienne- Oh, ok, tu as déjà fini de l'épingler… » Conclut Stiles. _

_« Qu'est ce qui te rends si nerveux ? » Derek lève un sourcil._

_« Moi ? Nerveux ? Rien. Je ne suis pas nerveux. » Râla Stiles._

_« Stiles. Je peux entendre ton cœur, » lui rappel Derek._

_« C'… C'est juste… » Dit Stiles. Derek lève la tête vers le ciel et Stiles détourne le regard vers le bas. S'il avait su que porter un costume enlèverait sa voix à Stiles, il aurait commencé à en porter depuis un bout de temps. Il touche gentiment la joue de Stiles. L'ado le regarde et Derek dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_« J'ignore le sujet de ton inquiétude mais arrête de t'en inquiéter. C'est surement idiot, » dit carrément Derek._

_« Je ne suis pas- ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. J'ai dit que ce à quoi tu pensais était idiot, » dit Derek, mettant une petite tape derrière la tête de Stiles. « Maintenant, allons-y et dis-moi quoi faire avec ce stupide appareil photo. »_

_« Appareil photo ? » commence Stiles._

_« Oui, Stiles. Un appareil photo, »dit simplement Derek. « Appuie sur le bouton et prends la photo. »_

_« Tu es sur que tu es bien un loup garou et pas un vampire sous couverture ? Tu sais que cette photo deviendra une preuve si tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Stiles. « Ou est-ce que ça va être comme pour ta photo d'identification de la police ? »_

_« Second choix, » confirme Derek._

_« Oh, » dit Stiles, un peu déçu mais ensuite il brille à nouveau. « Bon alors, il faut que je sois beau pour tous les deux ! » Derek renifle mais il sourit alors que Stiles tend l'appareil pour prendre une photo d'eux deux. Le flash flasha et Stiles grogna de douleur, une main devant les yeux. « Je suis aveugle ! Je suis devenu aveugle ! Derek, je ne te vois plus… »_

_« Allons-y, ou je pars sans toi, » dit simplement Derek, en marchant vers sa Camaro. « Et non, tu ne peux pas conduire. »_

_« J'ai même pas demandé cette fois ! »_

Bon, les photos n'avaient pas été bonnes, pensa amèrement Stiles, Derek était flou sur toutes celles qu'il avait prises avec le Kodak (et sérieusement, qui utilisait encore un appareil Kodak ? Apparemment un loup garou coincé des années en arrière). Tous les autres pris en photo (même Jackson quand il s'était accidentellement arrangé pour le photographier) avaient l'air super.

Il n'y avait que les photos du petit ami de Stiles qui ne ressemblaient à rien, même celle pour laquelle ils avaient payé cinquante billets (ils se tenaient dos à dos parce que Stiles pensait que c'était une super pose ! En plus il était hors de question qu'il se tienne comme une fille sur la photo juste parce qu'il était le plus petit.)

Au moins, Stiles rendait bien sur la photo.

_« Tu réalises que nous venons de gâcher cinquante billets pour une photo qui ne ressemblera à rien ? » demande sèchement Derek._

_« Chut, c'est l'intention qui compte, » Stiles sourit à Derek. « Oh, hé il y a Scott- oh bonjour toi… » Dit-il quand Scott s'accroche à lui. « Scott, hé ! Ceci n'est vraiment pas bizarre du tout, vu que tu es hétéro et que je suis gay et avec un loup garou qui est juste là… »_

_« Lydia est aux toilettes et elle pleure et Allison est furieuse après moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire et c'est a propos d'une robe déchirée et Allison ne sait pas coudre… » Déblatère Scott. Stiles grogne et fait un sourire d'excuse à Derek._

_« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il. Scott lâche Stiles et le remercie abondement, sans vraiment remarquer le regard noir que lui adresse Derek pour s'être accroché comme ça à son petit ami. _

_Stiles sort de la cafeteria, et grogne quand il réalise qu'il va surement devoir aller dans les toilettes des filles. Jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour être sûr que personne ne fait attention à lui, il se faufile dans les toilettes des filles, sans remarquer Danny et Jackson qui le regarde bizarrement faire cela._

_« Je savais que c'était une tante, » grommèle Jackson. Danny renifle et lève les yeux au ciel._

_« Stiles, ce sont les toilettes des filles ! » lui dit l'une de ses camarades de classes en le croisant. _

_« Ouais, je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à oublier de lire les pancartes… comme celle qui dit de se laver les mains ! » réplique Stiles. La fille rougit et Stiles ne s'embête pas à vérifier si elle se lave les mains ou pas. Soupirant, il poursuit son chemin vers le cabinet d'où viennent les sanglots. _

_« Lydia ? Allison ? » Demande-t-il, en toquant à la porte. « C'est Stiles, votre chevalier en armure brillante… whoa ! » la porte s'ouvre et Allison tire Stiles à l'intérieur. Stiles commence immédiatement à suer en voyant Lydia pleurer e tout son corps. Gay (et avec un loup garou) ou non, Stiles reste un gars et il déteste quand les filles pleurent. Ca le rend très nerveux, surtout quand il s'agit de Lydia._

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Stiles._

_« Ma robe est déchirée ! » Lydia lui envoie un regard noir. « Comment je pourrais laisser Jackson me voir comme ça ? Mon mascara a coulé, ma robe est ruinée et Allison ne sait pas coudre, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, ces talons sont nul… ! »_

_« Ok, ok. Une chose à la fois, » dit Stiles. « En premier, quelqu'un a-t-il un kit de couture ? » Allison sort une petite pochette de couture. Stiles soupir de soulagement et évalue les dommages causés à la robe, grimaçant en voyant les tentatives des filles pour réparer tant bien que mal la robe par elles même. Les points étaient grands et inégaux et Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'elles avaient cousu le bas avec le haut et qu'elles allaient le coudre sur le haut de la cuisse de Lydia. _

_« En deuxième, » dit Stiles en enfilant le fil dans le chat de l'aiguille, en pensant que Scott devrait savoir coudre une robe puisqu'il sait recoudre des animaux blessés, « Lydia, Tu es un génie avec le maquillage et même si tu décides d'enlever tout ça, tu aurais l'air aussi belle si ce n'est plus belle qu'avec cette peinture sur le visage. En troisième, de toute façon, les talons sont toujours insupportables. La prochaine fois, mets des chaussures plates. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les femmes portent des talons. Je veux dire, vos jambes ont l'air mieux et tout mais… »_

_« Stiles, tu parles trop, »dit Lydia, tout en souriant. Stiles s'attendait à ce que son cœur rate un battement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demande un Derek grincheux, sortant Stiles de ses pensées. Son cœur rate un battement.

« Au bal de l'hiver, » dit Stiles, souriant quand Derek souffle bruyamment. Stiles ricane et s'étale dans le canapé.

_« Catastrophe évitée ! » sourit Stiles, en tenant Allison et Lydia chacune avec un bras. Lydia renifle, essayant de reprendre un air distant. Il escorte Lydia jusqu'à Jackson et Allison jusqu'à Scott. « Où est Derek ? »_

_« Il a parlé d'aller chercher du punch, » dit Jackson. « Il n'est pas revenu depuis. »_

_« Il se cache, près des gradins, » lui murmure Scott._

_« Merci mon pote, » dit Stiles, marchant pour rejoindre Derek. Il voit Danny qui commence à approcher Derek et accélère, il est sur le point d'attraper le bras du loup garou mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, il trébuche. Derek bouge pour le rattraper, agrippant les gradins pour les retenir tous les deux. Stiles n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, le bras de Derek enroulé fermement autour de sa taille, Stiles tenant l'avant-bras de Derek avec ses deux mains._

_« Hale ! » crie le son familier de la voix du père de Stiles. Les deux levèrent le regard et Stiles déglutit alors que ses mains se resserrent sur le bras de Derek pour le supplier de ne rien faire. Le Sheriff Stilinski redresse Derek et attrape son fils par le collier pour le repousser plus loin d'un geste rapide, puis d'un geste flou il envoie son poing dans le visage de Derek. Danny rattrape Stiles, ses bras soutenant Stiles mais Stiles ne remarque pas qui l'a rattrapé._

_« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » crie Stiles. L'auditorium devint silencieux quand ils ont vent de ce qui se passe. Derek maintient une main sur son œil, surement pour prétendre qu'il avait vraiment été blessé._

_« Ce que je fais ? Que fait-il ici ? » Demande le Sheriff._

_« C'est mon cavalier ! » dit Stiles. « Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je sers de chaperon ! »_

_« Stiles, ce n'est pas ton cousin Miguel ? » demande Danny, et les mots résonnent bruyamment dans l'auditorium silencieux._

Ouais, le bal avait été spectaculaire. Stiles avait été renvoyé chez lui par son père (qui ne pouvait quitter le bal puisqu'il était l'un des chaperons) et Derek avait fait une rapide retraite vers sa Camaro à la seconde où l'attention s'était détourné de lui, et quand il avait vu que Stiles n'était pas en danger mortel en restant aux côtés de son père.

Derek lève la tête vers Stiles qui grogne et cache son visage dans un coussin, il lève un sourcil mais ne pose aucune question. Il passe le coin de la pièce et prends le téléphone des Stilinski pour composer un numéro qu'il a appris par cœur.

Enfin, mémorisé pour rester sain d'esprit pendant les périodes d'insanité de Stiles.

« N'appelle pas Scott ! » crie Stiles. « Aujourd'hui, c'est leur anniversaire mensuel à Allison et lui, ou un truc du genre ! » Derek jure, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et réalise que Stiles le voit par le biais du miroir du salon. « Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ta chambre, » claque Derek. Stiles sourit et course le loup garou, qui utilise sa vitesse pour arriver à la chambre avant Stiles, même s'il aurait gagné de toute façon. Derek épingle Stiles contre la porte, embrasse son cou et le mordille ici et là. Stiles grogne et ferme les yeux. Ils n'ont peut-être pas eu un bal traditionnel avec le conte de fée et les photos parfaites mais…

« Stiles ! Je suis rentré plus tôt ! Tu veux aller voir ce film dont tu parlais ? Avec les zombies ou quoi que ce soit et manger dehors ce soir ? » Appelle le Sheriff Stilinski. En pleine panique, Stiles repousse Derek et l'attrape pas les poignets. Il ne semble pas entendre les protestations de Derek alors qu'il l'envoie dans le placard avant de refermer les portes sur lui. « Stiles ? Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Ouais, film, mangé dehors. Ça a l'air bien, » sourit nerveusement Stiles en bloquant les portes fermées du placard. Le Sheriff regarde bizarrement son fils et acquiesce. Stiles attrape une veste sur la chaise et jette un regard aux portes du placard qui renferme un loup garou furieux alors qu'il suit son père.

Derek aurait simplement pu sortir par la fenêtre.

« Ecoute, Stiles, je suis désolé d'avoir frappé… » Dit doucement le Sheriff, une fois qu'ils sont dans la voiture.

« Derek, mon cavalier, »dit simplement Stiles. Les mains de son père se resserrent sur le volant.

« Ouais. Lui, » dit-il. « Pourquoi es-tu allé au bal de ton école avec un fugitif… »

« Ex-fugitif, »

« …de tout façon ? » continue le Sheriff.

« Pour qu'il me laisse conduire sa Camaro, » dit distraitement Stiles et seulement après il enregistra ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon ! Non, papa, vraiment… pourquoi tu fais demi-tour ? »

A SUIVRE ?

*vous savez la fleur qu'un cavalier offre à sa cavalière selon la tradition ^^ celle dans la boite en plastique qu'on voit dans les films et séries américaines ^^

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

Can i drive de **Kaitouahiru**

Note de l'auteur : '_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews en français et en anglais ! _'

Un merci tout spécial pour Anath63 pour son article (où elle cite mes trads, un vrai honneur ^^) dans la section Teen Wolf du magazine (que je ne connaissais pas avant qu'elle m'en parle ^^). Si vous voulez le lire, allez faire un tour sur son profil et suivez le lien ^^.

Voici le 4eme chapitre de Can I Drive, (qui est le dernier publié par l'auteur, et cette fic est marquée comme étant complète, j'ignore si l'auteur prévoit autre chose…). Donc je vais également marquée cette trad comme étant complète…

Bonne lecture

Chap. 4

« Waouh, waouh, Stiles, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! Combien d'Adderall as-tu pris ? » Demanda Scott au téléphone quand il entendit le fouillis verbal qui sortait pêle-mêle de la bouche de Stiles.

« Aucun. Maistuvoisc'estceque… »

« Stiles. Fais des pauses entre tes mots, » dit Scott.

« Derek ! C'est Derek mon problème ! » Dit Stiles.

« Oh. Tu as finalement compris qu'il déchire volontairement tes tee-shirts pour que tu portes les siens et que ça n'a rien à voir avec la pleine lune ? » Demanda Scott. Il y eut un silence.

« _Quoi_ ? » demanda Stiles.

« Euh, rien, » Dit rapidement Scott pour essayer de se rattraper.

« Tu sais quoi, non, laisse tomber, je verrais ça plus tard. Tu dois venir ici et faire un truc loup-garou-esque pour faire en sorte que mon père haïsse à nouveau Derek… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Scott.

« Ils s'apprécient, Scott ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi ? Parent et petit ami qui sont _de mèche_, » dit Stiles. « Ça veut dire qu'ils vont se raconter des histoires et regarder des photos de bébé… »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? » demanda Scott.

« Exa… Non je n'exagère pas ! Papa a invité Derek à diner vendredi soir, Scott ! »

« Waouh, » dit Scott. « Il, euh, veut peut-être juste l'interroger ? »

« Il n'a jamais invité Lydia à venir diner un vendredi soir, » répondit Stiles.

« Tu n'es jamais sorti avec Lydia, » lui rappela Scott.

« _Qu'importe_, » dit Stiles d'une voix forte. « Il a invité Derek très poliment, considérant ce qui s'est passé au bal. Derek était là et on jouait aux jeux vidéo. Et sans regard noir, sans poignée de main douloureuse, sans faux sourire -c'était un vrai sourire-sans malice- il a juste dit '_Derek, voudrais tu venir diner vendredi soir ?_' et Derek étant le gentil bâtard qu'il est, a répondu '_Bien sûr, Monsieur Stilinski, j'adorerais cela_. »

« Derek a dit, '_adorerais cela'_ ? » demanda un Scott septique.

« En fait, non, il a dit '_ce serait bien'_,- mais ce n'est pas le plus important, Scott ! Ils font copains-copains ! » Dit Stiles. « Il a même utilisé sa voix 'faisons une bonne impression sur le papa' ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une voix 'faisons une bonne impression sur le papa' ! Je sais qu'il a une voix pour le flirt parce que l'autre fois il a flirté avec cette agent mais… »

« N'est-ce pas une bonne chose qu'il essaie de faire bonne impression sur ton père ? » demanda Scott.

« Pas quand ça risque de lui donner accès à mes photos de bébé ! » cria Stiles.

« En plus, tu as plein de photos de bébé embarrassante, » murmura Scott dans un souffle. « C'est un loup garou. Il pourrait pénétrer chez toi et les trouver de toute façon et tu ne le saurais qu'au moment où il se moquera à cause d'un truc qui était sur les photos. »

« Bien, tu sais quoi, Scott ? Tu es aussi sur les photos ! » Dit Stiles.

« Je viendrais chez toi tout à l'heure et je les brulerais, » lui promet Scott.

« Attends, non, ne fais pas ça. Maman a écrit sur la plupart des photos. » Grogna Stiles.

« Bon alors on peut les enterrer dans le jardin, » dit Scott.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrais les sentir ? » demanda Stiles.

« Nous mettrons de l'aconit tue-loup autour, » dit Scott. « Et comment ça se fait que ton père ne veuille plus tuer Derek ? Tu sais, parce qu'il a cinq ans de plus que nous et que tu es encore mineur. »

« Je ne_ sais_ pas, » dit Stiles. « Il m'a promis qu'il ne serait pas en train d'astiquer son flingue quand Derek arriverait et qu'il s'assurerait même que son arme soit hors de vue, non pas que ça soit important, puisque Derek est sans doute capable de sentir la poudre qu'il y a… »

« Waouh. Il l'apprécie vraiment. » Dit Scott.

« Je sais ! C'est horrible ! Et Derek l'encourage, il lui demande comment ça va à son travail, il lui parle football… Tu savais que Derek suivait le football ? Parce moi carrément pas… » Délira Stiles.

« Ouais, on s'amuse à se tacler comme au foot, tout le temps. » dit Scott.

« Bien, pourquoi je peux pas jouer moi ? » bouda Stiles.

« Euh… »

« Ah oui, des grands, forts, effrayants loups garous qui pourraient m'égorger avec leurs dents… ou leurs griffes. » frissonna Stiles. « Mais mon père lui parle aussi ! C'est étrange ! Et il laisse Derek m'emmener en rendez-vous sans rien dire. Même pas un regard désapprobateur ! »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il essaie juste de se faire pardonner pour t'avoir publiquement humilié à l'école alors que tu es déjà une sorte de paria ? » demanda Scott.

« Non, il a murmuré quelques excuses maladroites et nous sommes allés au fast food puis on a été voir un film. » dit Stiles avec dédain. « Enfin après qu'il se soit de nouveau excusé, après s'être calmé, pour avoir mis la sirène et fait un demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roue* pour se diriger à toute allure vers la maison de Derek. Donc après tout ça, il a refait demi-tour pour qu'on puisse aller voir le film. Mon père prépare quelque chose, Scott. Et si ce n'est pas mon père alors c'est Derek. »

« Que prévoient-ils, Stiles ? » soupira Scott.

« Il va dire à Derek de ne pas me laisser conduire sa Camaro ! »

**Fin du chapitre 4 ^^**

*****le fameux demi-tour de la fin du chapitre précèdent ^^ mais Stiles a réussi à le calmer donc il s'est à nouveau excusé puis ils sont allés voir le film ^^ j'espère que c'est compréhensible ^^

Fin de Can I Drive.

Ma prochaine publication sera le 6eme chapitre de Last One Standing ^^

A Bientôt


End file.
